Guidelines
_TOC_ First things First! The First thing you must do, and I can not stress just how impotant it is. You need to Create an Account. Make sure to use a good username. Those are always really good. After that, send in a application for a new Character at the Character Approval page, pick a spieces and fill out the form. Wait patiently for it to be approved after your done. Making Your Character Make a unique character, It can't be related to any of the main character's of FMA, please note that is wiki is based off the Anime not the manga. When making your character, please not that Not all Characters will be approved sometimes the Admin's will require changes to be made. Ex: Suzie wants to make a Homunculus. She puts this down for her application. Power: My Homunculus has the ability to kill people with a glance. Now, this is really, really, crazy. Make sure to do reasonable things. we don't want a Homunculus that can kill people by looking at them running around Amestris, do we? So we would ask you to change that. We aren't being mean, we're being reasonable. Get A Picture for your Character Yeah, I know, this can be a bit difficult. However, not that hard. If you are new to wikia, just find a picture online and add it to out Photo Gallery on the website. Then, simply add it to your form when sending in the application. Not that hard. If you need help, contact an Admin. We don't bite, or at least most of us don't. Is your Character approved? YAY! Finally got your favorite character Approved, and want to know what you need to do next? I'm giving you examples here, so stop asking questions!!! Character Page My favorite thing to explain, and perhaps the second most complicted. Making a character page can sometimes be very fun...Or very complicated and hard, its my job to ensure, it's the first one. First, make a new page, and title it with your character's name (First and Last), once you get to the blank page, go to SOURCE MODE. Now, copy and paste this to the blank page. Fill it out! This creates a Character Infobox, it briefly tells about you're character. For title, don't put anything unless you are a military offical or state Alchemist, in that case, put down their Rank. The Next thing you want to do is jot down their History, Appearance, and Power (if you are a Homunculi) If your a Alchemist, explain what type of Alchemy you do. Chimeras can put down what type of Chimera they are.Put them in different Paragraphs. After that you're done! Publish it and enjoy looking at your page. Here is an Example Character Page Character Bubble That looks pretty cool huh? You need one for your character, don't worry, this is the easy, just make a new page, title it Template: Character's name Replace Character's name with the first and last name of your character. Copy and paste the following in the page. } }} Fill that out, however leave the ~~~~~ and the } or it won't work. For image use the file name of your character. Fonttype feel free to put your favorite font ^_^. title...put what type of Alchemist or Rank (Chimeras put what type of Chimera you are) For the colors, type in the coding, if you don't know any coding use this Color Generator type in the Hex code of the color you want. For the Charpage, write down the name of your character's character page. AKA, your character's first and last name. Char name, you can just write their First name. Once you have all of it filled out, publish it. Done filling that out? Great, now I need to show you how to use it. Don't freak out, it's really simple. Now that you published you can use it whenever. Let me show you how! You type this. Replace Character's name with the first and last name of your character. and what they want to say with what they want to say. leave ~~~~~ alone. So if I typed this... it would appear as this... Got it? Good, we're done with that! Roleplay! Our Roleplay rules. #Everything is at a Pg-13 level. #Do what Admins say #Respect other roleplayers #You can only have 2 of Each Species. #Your character can not be related to any of the Character's in Fullmetal Alchemist unless you are an Admin. #Any questions contact an Admin! #No godmobbing #Have fun! Sincerly, TheSinEnvy And Anime_Alchemist